Behind the Door
by Lonestarr
Summary: Two angry roommates. One boring night. Endless possibilities.


Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" was created by Bob Schooley & Mark McCorkle and is owned by Disney. I own nothing...except this story.

(...a dorm room...two and a half years into the future...)

An open textbook. An open notebook. Several pages printed from a website. In other words, the typical material necessary for an Upperton U. college student preparing for an exam. So why was Kim Possible struggling? It might have something to do with the fact that she was stuck with Advanced Biology as a major. (The price one must pay for waiting until the last minute, but then, villains never rest; in questing for world domination, they could care less about application deadlines.) Maybe she could change it next semester; get her credits to transfer over. For now, however, she was stuck. It would've been so easy to get help from Wade, but, she felt, there are some things she should do for herself. Damn her foolish pride. She could do anything...well, almost. She let out a groan as she reclined in her chair and stared at the ceiling.

As if that wasn't bad enough, her living arrangements left much to be desired. The room itself was nice, once she'd fixed it up a little. It's who she had to share it with that was a problem.

The bathroom door burst open, startling Kim out of her trance.

"Have you seen my hairspray?"

Bonnie freakin' Rockwaller. Of all the people to share a dorm with. Kim would've been happier with a rabid dog.

"Did you check your bed?"

The brunette looks over and finds the can resting on her covers. She takes it and goes to the bathroom.

Kim turns back to her studies.

(...minutes later...)

Bonnie emerges from the bathroom, striking a pose. She's wearing a low-cut blue dress, matching heels and ruby-red lipstick. Kim turns to face her.

"Not that your opinion matters too much, but how do I look?"

Kim folded her arms.

"Do you want my response to be something you want to hear, or the truth?"

Bonnie scowls at her.

"You know, I wouldn't expect someone like you to care about a social life."

"What do you mean, 'someone like me'?"

"You sit there at your desk with your notes and your books. Face it, Possible: you're a nerd, who'd like nothing more than to hang out with other nerds."

"Well, excuse me if I want to make something of myself, unlike some people who hope to get by on their looks, which are very limited by the way, _Bon-Bon_."

"At least I have someone who loves my looks. All you have is Stoppable. Whatever happened to that froob, anyway?"

"Like it's any of your business."

"Besides, it's not like I'm doing anything wrong. I'm just using what I have while I have it."

Bonnie grabs another outfit from her closet and retreats to the bathroom. She slams it, but the top of the hairspray can is in the path. This stops it from closing and the door opens a bit.

Kim looks at the mass of material before her and exhales before she leans back.

(...the bathroom...)

Bonnie looks at herself in the mirror.

"Maybe this _was_ a bit much."

Bonnie takes off the dress.

(...the dorm room...)

Kim leans back in her chair, but she loses her balance and falls to the floor. She looks to the side and her eyes are met with an unusual sight: a view of Bonnie. She's wearing a black skirt and only that; the unusual thing is that there is a mole...on Bonnie's breast.

Bonnie sees Kim looking at her and lets out a scream. She tries to slam the door, but thehairspray cap is still in the way. She kicks thecap away and slams the door.

Kim rushes to the door.

"Bonnie..."

"Go away", she yelled, a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry. It's nothing to be ashamed of, really. A mole is not the worst thing to happen. Cindy Crawford has a mole."

"Yeah, but it's not on her boob!"

"Good point", Kim murmured to herself. "Come on, Bonnie. Please come out."

"I'm not coming out, and there's nothing you can say or do that will change my mind."

A few moments later, the phone rings. Bonnie, now wearing a white blouse, bursts out and answers it.

"Hello."

"Hey, Bonnie. It's Shawn."

"Oh. Hey, Shawn. I can't wait for our date."

"Uh, yeah, about that."

"What?"

"Well, I, um...I have to cancel."

"What?! But why?"

"Well...something came up."

The sound of giggling in the background clued Bonnie as to what exactly "came up".

"Is that okay?"

"Is that okay? Screw you!"

Bonnie slams the receiver down and runs back to the bathroom, her tears louder and harder now.

Kim again runs to the bathroom door.

"Bonnie, you can't let one guy do this to you."

Bonnie responds with a piercing wail which causes Kim to move back.

Kim is distracted from Bonnie's plight by a knock. Kim unlocks the door, then opens it.

"Is everything all right?", the R.A. inquired.

It dawns on Kim that it would be even more embarrassing to have two people aware of her roommate's situation.

"Um, yeah, Rita. My roomie just lost an earring."

"Well, all right then. I thought there might've been some trouble."

"No trouble at all."

Kim flashed a nervous smile as she closed the door. She walks back to the bathroom door.

"Now, I know we haven't exactly been friends, but I'd like to help you. I can't help you unless you open the door. What do you say?"

After a few moments, the door opens. Out walks Bonnie, her white blouse soaked with tears. Kim walks her to her bed.

The two of them sit down and Kim pats Bonnie on the back.

"You could do a lot better than a guy like that."

"You sure?"

"So sure. Also, you shouldn't be so upset over a little mole."

Kim takes off her shirt and reveals to Bonnie a group of moles on her back.

"They kinda look like the Big Dipper", Bonnie said as she chuckled.

"Well, they're more birthmarks than moles, but you get the idea."

"I never thought that you, Little Miss Perfect, would've had a problem like this, let alone share it with me."

"The weird thing is you're the only person outside of my family to know about this."

"You never told Stopp...Ron?"

"Yeah. I guess I was being a little self-conscious, but then when I saw _your_ mole - which, by the way, was purely an accident - I thought I'd tell someone."

"Well, it helped a lot. Thanks."

Bonnie, realizing her sudden niceness, shakes her head.

"Thanks, for showing me that we all have problems, even Kim Possible."

"I should've known it was too good to last."

(...Upperton U. campus...)

The years have caught up with Ron Stoppable, who makes his way across the campus.

"Man, KP is going to be so surprised to see me."

(...the dorm room...)

Kim grabs at her neck and lets out a pained grunt.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just under a little stress. No big."

"There's no such thing as a little stress. A licensed masseuse needs to know these things. Now turn around."

Kim does so and Bonnie rubs her shoulders.

"You're not gonna charge me for this, are you?"

"I can always start a tab."

As Kim exhales and closes her eyes, Bonnie focuses on her back.

"Well, free or not, I can't argue with the results."

Bonnie falls into a kind of trance staring at Kim's back. She kisses the nape of Kim's neck. This causes Kim's eyes to open.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"I thought I felt something on my neck."

Kim reaches her hand around and rubs the back of her neck. She finds traces of lipstick on her fingertips.

"You kissed me!"

"No, I didn't!"

Kim turns around to face Bonnie.

"You so did. How else did your lipstick get on my neck?"

"You know how careless you can be."

"You kissed me. Why are you denying it?"

"There's nothing to deny."

"How can you say that? I felt your soft, pillowy lips on my neck."

"That's ridiculous. How cou- wait, did you just say 'soft and pillowy'?"

"What? No! No, no, n- well, maybe, yeah."

The two girls look away ashamedly. After a while, Kim turns to Bonnie.

"Look, there's a chance - a very, _very_ small one - that there might be...something between us."

"Maybe."

"We can't go on like this. If there is anything, which I sincerely doubt, it's best to get it out of the way."

"Fine with me."

"After all, this is college. This kind of thing happens all the time."

Bonnie gives Kim an accusatory glance.

"What? I hear things."

The two girls get onto Bonnie's bed.

"Do we really have to use your bed?"

"What's wrong with my bed?"

"It's just that...it feels a little weird doing this in someone else's bed."

"We could always use yours."

"On second thought, never mind."

The girls try to hold each other, but their hands can't agree on where to go. Ultimately, they give up on that and throw their arms down.

"How about if we start off slowly?"

With that, both women puckered their lips and closed their eyes. Their faces moved closer and closer until they met. It was more than a peck, but it wasn't too lascivious.

"Well, I felt nothing", exclaimed Bonnie.

"Same here. You ought to take some kissing lessons."

"I'll give _you_ some lessons."

With that, Bonnie took Kim and the two of them indulged in a more sustained kiss. Kim laid down on the bed. They removed their shirts and continued, Bonnie kissing her way down Kim's chest to her stomach. Kim sat up and pulled Bonnie close to her, cradling her breasts as she kissed her neck. Bonnie turned around and threw Kim to the bed, removing her pants and her panties. Kim clutched the mattress with all her strength as Bonnie went for a dive. Kim takes the pillow from under her and puts it over her face. She squeals in pure delight.

Given their moans of pleasure, it was clear that the girls were enjoying themselves. How unfortunate that the door was left unlocked. The door opens, and in walks Ron.

He sees Bonnie in her bed and ignores her while looking for Kim.

"Oh, hey, Bonnie. Don't let me bother you. I'm just here to talk to..."

Ron's jaw dropped when he looked at Bonnie's partner, who removed the pillow from her face.

"...KP?"

The women are snapped out of their session upon hearing those initials. They scramble to cover themselves with the blanket, while Ron dodges the articles of clothing being thrown by them.

"Ron, what the hell are you doing here?!"

"I wanted to tell you that I got the night off at the coffee house and that we could hang out...but, apparently, you've got something to tell me."

"Ron, this is so far from what it looks like. This is college. This kind of thing happens all the time."

Ron shoots her an accusatory glare.

"What?! It's not like this is an uncommon thing."

"Look, Stoppable, what Kim is trying to communicate is this: don't you dare tell _anyone_ about this!"

"Please, Ron."

Ron thinks for a moment.

"Ron...!"

"Yeah, I could do that."

"Thanks, Ron. You rock so hard."

Ron turns and heads for the door.

"Which is to say I _could _do that, or..."

"Or _what_?", the girls said in unison.

Kim and Bonnie couldn't see the grin on Ron's face as he looked to the door. He turned to face them, looking every bit like the cat that ate the canary. They knew immediately what he had in mind, but they hoped that he wouldn't say anything. They waited nervously as Ron moved his lips to speak.

"So, ladies...got room for one more?"

The End

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: In the last couple of months, I've become addicted to "Kim Possible" fanfics. I look forward to them every day. I admit that I don't have quite the handle on the characters that someone like Allaine or Cyberwraith9 does, but I tried, darn it. Not only is this my first "Kim Possible" fanfic, but it's also my first R-rated fic as well as my first femslash fic.

Now, I'm a Kim/Ron shipper through and through, but this pairing is, to me, an interesting one. There have been a couple of fics that utilized the idea of Kim/Bonnie, but they just jumped into it with no real rhyme or reason. There is so much bad blood between the two of them, you've got to have some animosity before hand. Having the two of them experimenting in college seemed like the best way to go. (If you're going to do femslash, at least try to go all the way with it.)

Some people might comment on the last few moments. Now, I feel great empathy toward Ron. On the show (and even more in fanfics), he gets such a raw deal. I'm just trying to even things out. Besides, given his run with the 'femininas', who's to say he _wouldn't_ take advantage of this?

This story is dedicated to two masters of femslash, Glittery Doom and Shinzi Shazaki.

In advance, thanks for reading and reviewing and have a nice day.


End file.
